


Partnered Up

by StoryAnonGuy33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dating, Fluff, I hope lol, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Shyness, but also school work, cute times, just pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/StoryAnonGuy33
Summary: "Zayn you'll be with Liam" Mrs Ann stated, Zayn froze...did he hear her right? Him and Liam? Together! He looked over, Liam glanced his way but quickly looked away."Woah...couldn't have asked for a better match" Louis whispered, Zayn merely nodding. Not sure what to say himself.Or when Zayn has a crush and Liam and lucks put by being paired up with him for a science class project.





	Partnered Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back lol.  
> Something a little(A lot) shorter this time  
> Just a fun one shot, though it's more like a medium shot?  
> Hope everyone enjoys it  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment!  
> (Own nothing all mistakes are mine)

      Zayn let out a yawn, tapping his fingers on the table. Second block science class was always a hassle. Who thought it'd be a good idea to teach science this early? Maybe after lunch or fourth block but second?

 "Morning Zayine boy" Louis greeted, taking his usual place next to him at their shared table.

  "Hey Lou, how was English?" Zayn asked,

 "Same, reading book passages aloud. I mean, it's Junior year and I feel like we're doing first grade stuff" he chuckled, Zayn nodding. A few more students walked into class, including Liam Payne. Zayn quickly taking notice of the brown haired boy as he walked to the other side of the room.

"Hey Zayn, stop drooling" Louis laughed lowly, smacking his arm playfully.

 "Dude shut up, I'm...not drooling" Zayn replied. Checking his mouth...not that he would _actually_ drool...that's weird.

 "I don't know why you don't ever just talk to him. Ask what's for homework, the weather. Anything" Louis listed off, taking out a pen and opening his notebook. Zayn was quiet, Liam was...well. It's not like he _avoided_ people, he was always around that blonde guy, Niall. They seemed really close but other than that Liam seemed reserved. Would he even want to talk?

 "It's...whatever. Geez Lou keep quiet about it will ya?" Zayn retorted, Louis merely chuckling. He didn't mean any harm, just Louis being Louis. The teacher came in from the hall, moving to her desk and grabbing a pile of papers.

 "Okay class before we start the lesson, I wanted to discuss a partner project we have coming up" Mrs Ann began.

 "And before you get all excited no, you can't pick partners" she added flatly, the class sighing in response. Handing out a three page packet, Zayn flipped through it, not really absorbing the information.

 "It will double as a presentation as well, so keep that in mind" Mrs Ann read off,

 "You will have three choices: Parts of an atom, weather effects or the Periodic Table" she continued, none of the choices sounding good to Zayn.

 "About twenty minutes before the end of class you can meet with your assigned partner and choose your topic" Ms Ann added, Zayn hoping he'd get someone who would do their share or at least someone he liked. Ms Ann read off the pairs, Louis was partnered up with Mike. A rather controlling my way or the highway type of person. Zayn noticed Louis wasn't thrilled at the match up.

 "Zayn you'll be with Liam" Mrs Ann stated, Zayn froze...did he hear her right? Him and Liam? Together! He looked over, Liam glanced his way but quickly looked away. 

 "Woah...couldn't have asked for a better match" Louis whispered, Zayn merely nodding. Not sure what to say himself.

 

 

 

    Class dragged by but it was finally time to pick their partner topic. Which means Zayn will have to talk to Liam.

 "Okay...don't be awkward" he told himself, walking over to Liam's table after Mike pretty much shoved him out of his own seat.

 "Hey....Liam" he began, Liam looking rather nervous himself. Zayn opened his packet to the three topics and took a seat in the empty chair next to him.

 "So, do you have a topic in mind? I was leaning toward the weather effects myself..." he spoke,

 "That...sounds okay" Liam replied, rather quietly.

 "Better than the Periodic Table" Zayn added lightly, Liam chuckling a bit.

 "We'll have to make time after school to work on it. Since we won't have any class time" Liam commented,

 "That's okay with me. We can set up a schedule or something" Zayn replied, his nerves calming down the more they talked.

 "I can do that and give it to you next time we have class" Liam said,

 "Are you sure? I don't want you to do it all" Zayn replied. Liam nodded,

 "Okay, thanks Liam" Zayn smiled, Liam slightly nodding again.

 "What will your topic be boys?" Mrs Ann asked,

 "Weather effects" Zayn responded, their teacher writing it down on her sheet before moving to another group.

 "Anything else important?" Zayn asked, Liam quiet again,

 "Should we exchange numbers?" he then asked.

 "Yeah...yeah that's a good idea" Zayn said, writing his number down on Liam's packet, Liam doing the same on Zayn's.

 "Looks like we're set for now. I'll talk to you later, okay Liam?" Zayn said, feeling a bit giddy all of a sudden.

 "Yeah, until then" Liam said, smiling lightly as Zayn headed back to his seat. He was beginning to feel this project wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

 

    "You swapped numbers already? Wooow" Louis chuckled before taking a bit of his sandwich.

 "It's just for the project Lou..." Zayn trailed off. Not wanting himself to get too carried away over something small like this.

 "How's Mike by the way?" he jokingly asked, wanting to change the subject. Louis let out groan,

 "He's _so_ bossy. I barely got a word in edge wise. Not to mention how condescending he talks, like I'm _so_ beneath him" Louis explained.

 "We're doing parts of an atom...after he pretty much made the choice for both of us" he grumbled, Zayn patting his back in response.

 "If only Harry were here" Louis sighed, Zayn not able to hold back a laugh.

 "Lou, Harry goes to a different high school" he stated,

 "Yeah I know. We're going out again over the weekend, should be fun" Louis commented. Louis and Harry ended up meeting in some town production a couple years back and have been dating ever since. Zayn was glad for them, they are quite the pair.

 "Soon you'll be going out too...with Liam" Louis added lowly, Zayn nearly spitting out his drink at the comment.

 "Do you know when he has lunch? We could invite him and Niall to sit with us" Louis suggested,

 "Wait...you know Niall?" Zayn asked, never hearing Louis bring him up before.

 "Yeah, we have fourth block P.E. together this year. He's a really nice guy, pretty laid back if you ask me" Louis replied plainly.

 "Well....I don't know. Just forget about it for now" Zayn rambled out. He literally talked to Liam for the first time today. No need to be making plans over this like crazy.

 "Yeah yeah whatever" Louis laughed, finishing up his food.

 

 

 

      Zayn sat at his coffee table, finishing up the last of his homework when his phone buzzed.

"Could be Louis I guess" he thought, unlocking the screen to see it was _Liam_ texting him.

  **Liam: Do you have any after school clubs you belong too?**

**Zayn: Only Art club, we meet once a week on Wednesday's until 2:40**

 There was a pause, Zayn was hoping the conversation would have lasted a bit longer than just that.

"It's just for a project" He mumbled, putting his phone back down on the table. As soon as he turned back to his work, his phone went off again. Unlocking it again, it was a rather long message from Liam

  **Liam: Okay, I don't have any clubs so we should be able to work during any day of the week. If that's okay with you. I'm nearly done with the schedule, if it works for you we can get started**

**Liam: I'll bring it to class tomorrow**

Zayn chuckled, though he couldn't really place why. Was Liam always this gung ho over projects? That thought only leading him to wonder what Liam was really like overall.

  **Zayn: Yeah that sounds good Liam, thanks again for working it out for us**

Zayn didn't want Liam doing all the work here. It would be unfair and he wasn't the type the push responsibilities off on other people. This _was_ partnered project after all.

  **Liam: It's fine. See you tomorrow**

**Zayn: Yeah totally**

 Zayn put his phone back down again.

 "Man, with this project I'm going to be drowning in stuff here" he mumbled, looking at the mess of work already before him. Part of him wondered if he and Liam would end up working on this outside of school...together.

 "It's possible...." he added, opening his textbook again. Hoping he could focus on his work and stop wondering what Liam was like.

 

 

      Wednesday rolled around and Zayn found himself back in science class again. Feeling a bit more excited than usual about it. Though...it's not like it had anything to do with Liam...right?

 "Hey Zayn" Louis mumbled, pretty much plopping down in his chair.

 "You okay Lou?" Zayn asked, Louis handing him a sheet of paper,

 "Do you think you could help me out with the revisions?" Louis asked. Zayn looking over the red inked English paper, arrows and underlines covering the pages.

 "Yeah, that's fine. We'll have to work around our science projects though. Maybe today we can, during study hall" Zayn suggested, Louis perking up a bit.

 "Ohh, do you have a science project _schedule_?" he asked coyly, Zayn making a slight face.

 "It's called being _organized_ Louis" he replied in a matter of fact tone. Louis chuckling as Zayn handed his paper back to him. A group of students walked in, Liam trailing in behind them. He looked over at Zayn and moved to his table.

 "I have your schedule" Liam commented, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Zayn. He was impressed, it was typed out, neatly spaced and organized. Easy to read too, which is always a plus.

 "Wow Liam, this looks great" Zayn smiled, Liam shying away a bit.

 "Well...it's nothing special" he replied lowly, Zayn was at a loss. What should he say? What did he _want_ to say? He suddenly felt Louis nudge his arm, hard.

 "I...I beg to differ" Zayn stated, feeling sheepish all of a sudden. Liam looked at him again, almost surprised.

 "Oh...thanks" he said before leaving for his own seat.

 "I beg to differ?" Louis whispered, clearly trying to stifle a laugh. Zayn rubbed his forehead,

 "I just...I don't know. I froze up" he admitted, feeling rather stupid over the whole exchange.

 "I hope you'll be a bit more smooth when you start seeing him more" Louis chuckled, Zayn wondering that himself.

 "I mean, have you learned _nothing_ from me?" Louis asked dramatically, Zayn nearly falling over in his seat.

 "As I recall, the way you met Harry was accidentally knocking him over during that big dance number during rehearsal. You tripped on his feet and landed right on top of him" he explained, Louis' face turning slightly red.

 "Right, you could say that I really... _fell_ for him" Louis laughed, Zayn laughing as well.

 "So my statement still stands" Louis repeated, Zayn making a slight face,

 "Yeah in a matter of speaking" he chuckled. Louis made a fake serious face.

 "You're asking for it now Malik" he stated, Zayn trying not to laugh too loudly.

 "Regardless of my flawless technique, just take that chance, get to know him" Louis added, a bit softer. Now it was Zayn's turn to blush a little,

 "We'll see. I don't want to jinx this or anything" he admitted, Louis nodding in agreement. The bell rang, Mrs Ann entering the room to begin class. Zayn stealing a few glances of Liam before getting to work.

 

 

      Zayn walked up the stairs to the second floor library. Art club had just let out and now he was meeting Liam to work on their project.

 "I hope Louis finishes those corrections on his paper" he thought to himself, pushing open the double doors leading into the library. Scanning the room, he spotted Liam sitting at a table near the back. Heading to him, Liam glanced up and offered what looked like a small smile. 

 "Sorry to make you wait Liam" Zayn commented, sitting across from him.

 "It's...it's fine" Liam replied lowly, putting his phone down.

 "So...did you have a good day?" Zayn asked, hoping to break the ice or something. Liam gave him that surprised look again.

 "Yeah...I guess so" He replied, looking sheepish. Zayn's not the most outgoing guy himself but Liam was _really_ shy. He acted as if people never ever ask him these questions, could that be true?

 "How was your day?" Liam asked back, Zayn stopping his train of thought.

 "Not bad but it's school...so how good can it really be?" he laughed, Liam chuckling slightly as well.

 "Now just a forewarning Liam, I want to do my fair share of work okay? I'm not just dumping it all on you" Zayn spoke, Liam nodding.

 "I..I know. You don't seem like that kind of guy" He commented, Zayn feeling his face warm up a little. It was quiet for a beat,

 "So yeah, let's get started then" he spoke up, Liam nodding.

 "I figured we'd use today as a planning period" Liam added,

 "Good idea, I wasn't sure how we'd tackle this anyway. I mean weather effects are kinda broad to begin with" Zayn laughed. Liam took out his notebook and pencil, Zayn doing the same.

 "I actually was thinking we could pick one type of effect and focus on that. Like how snow melt effects drought or forest fires leading to mudslides" Liam listed off, Zayn nodding.

 "That's a good idea, better than trying to cover too much. I like that snow melt idea though Liam, that'll be good for a compare and contrast breakdown" he replied,

 "Yeah...yeah that's good too" Liam commented, writing it down in his notebook. Zayn slightly smiled to himself, Liam was really attractive. Far more so up close than when Zayn would more or less...stare at him from down the hall.

 "Are..you okay?" Liam asked, Zayn snapping back again. Slightly embarrassed that he was in fact staring again.

 "Yeah, I'm fine" he mumbled, scribbling something down on his page. After discussing and jotting down notes for another twenty minutes, the two felt they were in a good place to stop.

 "We really have a lot here Liam" Zayn chuckled, glancing over his page.

 "We do, I'm glad we took time to plan this out" Liam replied, packing up his things. 

 "Are you heading down front? We can walk together" Zayn offered, Liam nodding. The two soon leaving the library.

 

 

 

     The two walked in somewhat silence. Zayn wanted to talk but...would Liam want to? Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Liam's phone case, a group of superheros adorning the back.

 "Woah, nice case" he commented, Liam looking at it.

 "I'm uh...I'm a big comic fan" he said lowly, so much so Zayn nearly missed it.

 "No way, really? So am I" he said happily, Liam looking at him with a wide eyed expression. Zayn pulled out his own phone, a circle of superhero logos on his own case.

 "That's really cool" Liam commented, seemingly less nervous now.

 "I have a couple others but this is my favorite" Zayn smiled, Liam nodding.

 "I only have this one, I've seen a few other cool ones but they can get pretty pricey" he commented,

 "Yeah, official stuff is always a hassle" Zayn chuckled. Knowing how high prices can go for even a keychain.

 "Have you heard about the new movie coming out next month?" Zayn asked, the two now walking down the stairs.

 "I have, I'm really hoping to go" Liam stated, 

 "Would it be weird to ask to go together?" Zayn thought, leaning more toward yes at the moment, since they still don't know each other very well.

 "Yeah...same here. Though it'll probably end up being sold out for the first few weekends" he chuckled, Liam nodding again.

 "Well at least now I know" Zayn added, Liam stopping for a second, looking worried.

 "Know...what?" he asked, clearly tensing up. Zayn stopped in front of him.

 "That you have _very_ good taste" he smiled, Liam let out a breath.

 "Oh...uh, thanks" he said, Zayn suddenly felt it wasn't taken as lighthearted as he meant it.

 "I didn't mean to upset you Liam, sorry. I think I get my dramatic pauses from my friend Louis" he added lightly.

 "No you're fine...it's...me" Liam added quickly, beginning to walk again.

 "Nice going Zayn" he thought, moving to catch up to Liam at the bottom of the stairs.

 

 

 

      Zayn let out a long breath. Finally, it was lunch time.

 "I'm am so ready to eat" Louis commented, sitting next to him and opening his paper bag. Zayn glanced around, wondering when Liam had lunch. They didn't meet up yesterday to work on their project. It was a free day on the schedule but Zayn didn't know why. It was weird not seeing Liam...he kinda missed him.

 "I hope he's doing okay" Zayn thought when he spotted a familiar face,

 "Lou I'll be back" he stated, pretty much darting from the table, Louis not even able to answer.

 "Liam!" Zayn attempted to call over the noise of the cafeteria, Liam glancing his way.

 "Liam hey...I didn't know you had this lunch" Zayn smiled, Liam looking just as surprised.

 "Yeah...I do" he said,

 "Do you wanna join me? You know...since we didn't get to see each other yesterday" Zayn offered, Liam looking to another table.

 "I uh...I usually eat with my one friend" he began,

 "You can bring him too. That's okay with me. I'm sure Lou won't mind either" Zayn said happily.

 "Well....wait here" Liam stated, walking to a table and conversing with who Zayn guessed was Niall. It only took a minute or two before they began walking back to him.

 "This is Niall" Liam introduced,

 "So _this_ is Liam's project buddy. Nice to finally meet you" Niall smiled, 

 "Nice to meet you too" Zayn replied. Wait...does that mean Liam talks about him? The three walked back to a rather dejected looking Louis, well until he saw who Zayn had in tow.

 "Woah Niall? I didn't know you had lunch now" Louis chuckled, Niall nodding.

 "Right? The four of us could have been eating together all this time" he commented, sitting down. Liam following suit, looking a bit nervous.

 "Oh Liam, this is Louis, you probably remember him from Science class" Zayn pointed, Louis offering his greetings. Liam offering a small wave in return,

 "So Liam are we still on for later?" Zayn asked,

 "Yeah...sorry about yesterday..I had an eye exam" Liam said.

 "I hope you passed" Zayn laughed, Niall letting out a small chuckle, Liam smiling lightly as well.

 "I did thanks" he commented, Zayn smiling more about Liam's own smile than the joke.

 "So Liam tells me you're a big comic fan" Niall remarked,

 "Oh he's right about that. Zayn can go on and on about comics" Louis interjected, Niall chuckling.

 "Sounds like Liam if we're being honest" he nodded, Louis agreeing with him.

 "Zayn actually drew out his own comic for art club. Not to mention his own comic collection. Right Zayn?" Louis asked, Zayn noticing Liam look over to him.

 "Well...yeah but it's nothing special, just a three page story" Zayn said,

 "So modest this one, it was great" Louis added. Zayn wondering if he and Liam would end up getting a word in edge wise in this conversation about them. Louis and Niall were still going on about the two of them, Liam looking a little less tense than when he first sat down.

 

 

 

    After lunch had ended, Louis and Niall headed off to their own classes. Leaving Liam and Zayn to walk together.

 "Sorry about Lou, he can get a little carried away but he doesn't mean any harm" Zayn commented, finding the whole conversation about them rather funny.

 "Niall can get like that too..it's okay" Liam said. It was quiet between them as they walked,

 "It was nice having you two sit with us Liam. Think it could become a thing?" Zayn then asked, hoping it wasn't too forward.

"I'd....I'd like that. I don't think Niall would object to it" Liam said, Zayn's stomach flipping a bit.

 "Do...do you think I could look at that comic you did?" he asked suddenly, Zayn slightly surprised  at his forwardness. He tapped his chin jokingly,

 "Well....how about you come with me to Art club on Wednesday. It's in my portfolio there and maybe you could stick around? We always welcome people to stop by" Zayn explained,

 "Then we'll just move right into our project afterword" he added, knowing they had to stay after anyway. Liam was quiet,

 "You...won't bail out right?" he asked, almost worried. Zayn stopped in front of him, Liam looking at him.

 "Not a chance Liam, I'll be with you the whole time" he said seriously.

 "Okay...okay then, I'll go" Liam nodded, Zayn's face breaking into a smile.

 "It'll be great, we're kinda a small club to begin with but everyone's really nice. I think you'll enjoy yourself" Zayn went on,

 "I'll meet you at your locker then" Liam smiled, Zayn nodding.

 "I'm on the second floor, a few down from room 206" he remarked, Liam nodding in response.

 "I'm actually heading off here...I'll see you later Zayn" he said, 

 "Yeah...have a good day Liam" he replied as Liam headed up the stairs. Zayn walked to his own class, feeling slightly giddy that Liam will be eating with him now _and_ going to Art club with him.

 "He seemed more relaxed too...I hope he's starting to feel okay with me" he thought, dodging large groups of students moving in the hall. His mind wandered to that movie coming out next month.

 "I wonder...if we _could_ go together" Zayn thought, turning into his classroom. Figuring he'll just have to wait and see what happens between now and then.

 

 

 

 

     "Thanks a lot for your help on my paper Zayn. I was able to pull through with a B" Louis whispered. It was _finally_ Wednesday and the two were in their fourth block study hall. Zayn just wanted to get this over with so he could meet Liam and take him to Art club.

 "Nice work Lou, let me know if you have any more trouble" he commented, Louis nodding.

 "Harry said if I got a B or higher, he'd take me out for a _special_ dinner Friday night" he added, that soft look in his eye.

 "That's sweet, let me know how it goes" Zayn chuckled.

 "Speaking of special, you're taking Liam to Art club today right?" Louis asked, scooting a bit closer.

"Yeah...I hope it goes okay" Zayn admitted, for some reason feeling equal parts nervous and excited.

 "He and Niall are planning on joining us for lunch from now too right? I think that's a pretty big step since you didn't even know each other before two weeks ago" Louis explained.

 "I...want to know him _more_ though, working on our project doesn't leave a lot of room for personal chatting time" Zayn said, Louis nodding.

 "Have you texted him at all?" he asked, Zayn shook his head.

 "I don't want to be overbearing and chase him away either. You've seen how shy he is, I want him to feel comfortable on his own terms" he explained. The last thing he wanted to do was force Liam out of his shell or make him retreat deeper by being insensitive.

 "Somehow I don't think you can be insensitive, _over_ sensitive yeah..."Louis jokingly trailed off. Zayn slightly slapping his arm.

 "I am not over sensitive mister I cry during rom coms" Zayn whispered, wanting to keep this between only them.

 "Uh, if I remember correctly _you_ cry too" Louis whispered back. It was quiet for a beat.

 "Yeah...we are pretty sensitive aren't we" Zayn sighed, Louis nodding.

 "Nothing wrong with that though" he cleared up, Zayn agreeing.

 "Anyway. I think you're doing fine Zayn, I have a feeling Liam does too. Niall told me the other day how surprised he was that Liam even considered sitting with us" Louis explained.

 "Oh by the way, Niall is as nice as you said he was" Zayn interjected,

 "Right? I've actually known him for about two years now that I think about it. Good guy, we've hung out outside of school too. Next time I'll invite you to join us" Louis remarked.

 "Either way, just be you. I don't think you have anything to worry about" he finished, getting back to his homework. Zayn had to admit Louis did help him see through his overthinking moments.

 "Thanks Lou" he said, Louis merely nodding in response. It's true though, getting all worked up and nervous won't help. He's been fine up till now and that doesn't need to change.

 

 

 

 

      Zayn rummaged through his locker, more or less wasting time until Liam showed up.

 "I hope I have all my science notes" he thought, thumbing through his papers. He suddenly felt a few small taps on his shoulder. Turning around to look, it was Liam.

 "Hey Liam...I'm glad you found me okay. It gets really crowded around quitting time" Zayn joked, Liam smiling.

 "It took a few minutes but I found you" he said,

 "I'm happy you did" Zayn smiled, kinda staring at Liam now, not that Liam....seemed to mind.

 "Uh...yeah anyway. Let me grab my things and we'll go" he said, snapping himself back to the matter at hand. Throwing his things into his bag, he shut his locker and began walking with Liam.

 "We meet in the Art room on the first floor, we either work on something or start something new. It's pretty laid back" He explained, Liam nodding. Zayn reached over to lightly pat his back,

 "Don't be nervous, like I said everyone is really nice" He smiled, hooping he wasn't too forward. Liam let out a small breath, nodding.

 "I'll...be okay, thanks Zayn" he said, Zayn realizing this was the first time Liam had said his name.

 "Of course Liam" he replied as they walked down the stairs, the halls overflowing with students leaving for the day. It wasn't the best time to talk, since they were trying to get out of everyone's way. On top of that it was pretty loud.

 "I feel like we barely get time to just talk" Zayn thought, he wanted to get to know Liam better but it always seemed like things were getting in the way. Turning down a side hallway the number of students started to dwindle down more until it was pretty much just Liam and Zayn.

 "Did you have a good day today?" Zayn asked, Liam now walking next to him.

 "Yeah, same old stuff really" he sighed, Zayn knowing that feeling.

 "You aren't wrong about that. Anything fun happen?" he then questioned, Liam looking as if he was thinking.

 "Well, in my English class the teacher ended up tripping on the projector cord and it ripped the socket right out of the wall. She's asking for a SmartBoard now" Liam laughed, Zayn laughing as well.

 "That sounds crazy. Was she okay?" he questioned, 

 "Yeah, she barely lost her footing. I thought she was going to do a cartwheel" Liam added, Zayn laughing again.

 "That's great" he sighed, both stopping outside of the Art room.

 "Okay ready?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding again, both walking inside.

 

 

 

     "Zayn hi! Oh, you brought somebody" a girl, Emily, stated, walking over to them.

 "This is my friend Liam, he wanted to stop by and check things out" Zayn said, catching Liam looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

 "Nice to meet you Liam, we're always happy to show people around" Emily smiled, Liam offering his hello's but sticking close to Zayn.

 "Mr Petra had an off campus meeting so we're just working on our stuff from last week" Emily added, Zayn getting his portfolio and sitting in his usual seat.

 "Sounds good to me" he replied, Liam sitting next to him.

 "Guys I found this new grunge band called " _Ugh...Wahteves_ " Their misspelling really proves how not mainstream they are" a guy, Alex commented.

 "Way to fit into the mold of a stereotypical high school art student Alex" another girl, Lucy spoke. Alex making a face at her, Zayn trying to stifle a laugh.

 "Here's that comic Liam, feel free to take a look" Zayn said happily, handing the few pages to him.

 "Do you like to draw or anything Liam?" Emily asked, pulling out her own work. He shook his head,

 "Not...really. I don't know how" he responded. 

 "I bet Zayn would teach you, he's _always_ giving me pointers" she smiled, Liam looking at him again.

 "I could, only if you wanted though Liam" Zayn suggested, his face feeling warm all of a sudden.

 "That would be fun" Liam remarked, 

 "We'll definitely make time for it then. Around our project that is" Zayn chuckled, Liam smiling and nodding. Zayn got to work on his current piece as Liam started reading through the comic. For whatever reason, he felt really comfortable having Liam around. He was more relaxed that's for sure. He liked the feeling though, it made him feel light in a way.

 "None of that makes any sense" Zayn thought, erasing part of his drawing. Liam giggling for the third time in a few minutes. He leaned over, getting close to Liam.

 "Enjoying it?" He asked, Liam nodded,

 "Zayn this is really good. Are you going to do more?" he asked back happily, Zayn rested his chin on his arm.

 "Maybe....maybe not" he said coyly. Liam smiled at him....a smile that made Zayn's heart skip a beat.

 "If I did...would you come back again?" Zayn questioned,

 "Yeah...I'd like that...Like to come back I mean" Liam replied quickly, looking flushed.

 "I'd...like that too" Zayn admitted, Liam looking surprised and sheepish all at the same time. He glanced at the clock.

 "Aw man, it's already 2:35. We better start packing up Liam, project and all" Zayn sighed, moving to put his work back into his portfolio.

 "It was nice meeting you Liam, hope to see you again" Emily smiled before leaving herself, Liam waving her off.

 "Well, to the library Liam" Zayn chuckled, the two heading up to the second floor.

 

 

 

   Zayn rubbed his forehead, looking at the papers spread out in front of him. They seemed to be in a good place just the other day but now when they started compiling the information, they hit a wall.

 "Liam, I'm at a loss" Zayn admitted, Liam shuffling through a few pages.

 "I agree, I'm not sure what happened though" he sighed, Zayn laughing a little.

 "Liam....would you be up to work on this outside of school? I don't think we'll be able to pull this together otherwise" he explained, hoping Liam would say yes. Liam's eyes grew a little wide, shuffling more papers around.

 "Well...I mean..maybe" he mumbled, Zayn feeling bad if he made him upset.

 "We can go to your place. If that's easier for you" he said softly, Liam looking up at him.

 "Really?" he asked, Zayn nodding.

 "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Liam" he said seriously, hoping Liam knew he meant it.

 "Thank you Zayn" Liam said, Zayn offering him a smile,

 "We can plan on another day, like a Friday? The weekend maybe?" he suggested, Liam nodding.

 "I'll have to be sure I'm free. Can I text you later when I find out?" he questioned, Zayn chuckling a little.

"Liam you can text me whenever you want. It doesn't even need to be about this, just chatting if you'd feel up to it" he went on, Liam nodding.

 "Yeah...yeah sure that's good too" he said, almost excitedly.

 "We should wrap up for today, it's almost 3:45 and I sadly have other work to do later" Zayn sighed, tired of getting all this homework lately. They gathered their respective papers and left the library together. It was quiet as they walked but it was something Zayn was getting used to, in a good way.

 "Zayn....Art club was fun. Thank you for taking me" Liam suddenly blurted out,

 "Of course Liam, I'm happy to hear you had a good time" Zayn remarked, Liam nodding.

 "I...do really hope you'll come back again" he added quietly, feeling that nervous feeling again.

 "Only...only if you go with me" Liam mumbled, Zayn's face heating up in a flash. He suddenly felt tongue tied,

 "Try...try to keep me...from taking you" Zayn said, rather awkwardly, kicking himself for not being smoother.

 "Go...good" Liam said back, Zayn figuring they were feeling equally shy about this. They arrived at the front door, no other students around today.

 "Are you getting picked up?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding.

 "I'll wait with you then, since...I'm also getting picked up..." he trailed off, why was he having so much trouble all of a sudden? Liam chuckled, looking more relaxed again.

 "Oh wait, my ride is here. I'll text you later okay Zayn?" Liam commented,

 "I'll be looking forward to it" Zayn smiled, waving Liam off. The warm feeling in his chest staying long after Liam had gone.

 

 

 

     

     "I don't know what happened Lou. It's like before, he just makes this face at me and I can't think at all" Zayn confessed, putting his controller down.

 "Well Zaynie boy, in my expert opinion. You have it _bad_ for Liam Payne" he chuckled, Zayn's face warming up again, like a few days ago.

 "Did you talk anymore on the phone?" Louis questioned, taking a sip of water.

 "Yeah, I'm going to his place tomorrow to work on our project. We need to really get this done" Zayn said,

 "Wow" Louis remarked, looking surprised.

"Wow what?" Zayn chuckled,

 "I remember Niall telling me that he didn't end up going to Liam's house until maybe...three or four months _after_ they started talking" Louis stated.

 "Looks like you're special" he added cheerfully, Zayn waving it off.

 "It's just our project..." he trailed off,

 "Yeah and texting and Art club and lunch and after Science class. The list goes on..." Louis spoke, chuckling.

 "Dude come on, ask him out or something. It's obvious he feels comfortable enough with you" he added, slapping Zayn's arm a bit. Zayn let out a small groan,

 "After tomorrow I'll think about it. The last thing I want to do is scare him off" he stated,

 "Yeah and if you wait _too_ long, he'll take it that you're not interested" Louis clarified.

 "Fine!....After tomorrow...I'll talk to him about it" Zayn said, changing his answer. It's not like he didn't want to ask Liam out, he did.

 "He's a _really_ nice guy, I don't want to hurt him or anything over this" Zayn sighed, Louis patting his back.

 "I know Zayn, I felt the same with Harry, just nerves" he said softly.

 "Now let's get back to our game. I'm still three points ahead of you and I need to protect my title" Louis laughed, handing Zayn's controller back to him.

 "I'd like to see you try" Zayn laughed, resuming their current game.

 

 

      

      "What time do you think you'll be finished?" Mrs Malik asked, Zayn still giving her directions to Liam's.

 "I have no idea, I'll just have to text you when I'm done" he commented, his mother nodding.

 "Wait...I think that's it" Zayn pointed, Mrs Malik pulling into the driveway.

 "I sure hope so, it'd be _so_ embarrassing to show up to a strangers house" she laughed, Zayn feeling even _more_ nervous now.

 "I'm only kidding dear. Love you, have fun and let me know when you're done" she added, kissing him.

 "I will mom, love you too" Zayn replied, grabbing his bag and leaving for Liam's door.

 "Just ring the bell Zayn" he thought, trying to calm his nerves. Ringing it, he waited for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal Liam, thankfully not some stranger.

 "Hey Zayn, I'm glad you made it okay" he smiled, Zayn finding himself smiling back.

 "Your directions were....really good" he said, Liam motioning him in. As he took off his shoes, he heard someone else quickly walking over.

 "Liam? Is your friend here?" a woman, Liam's mother Zayn assumed asked.

 "Yeah mom he's here" Liam replied as she came over.

 "Hi, I'm Liam's mom. I just _had_ to meet the boy Liam has been talking about nearly everyday now" she smiled happily, Zayn's face warming up as they shook hands.

"Oh my...mom, come on" Liam slightly groaned,

 "Well...it's just nice to meet your other friends" Mrs Payne added.

 "I bring Niall here all the time" Liam replied lowly,

 "I know sweetie. Okay, I'll let you two get to work, call if you need me" Mrs Payne smiled, heading into the other room. Liam lead Zayn into the kitchen, materials set up on the table.

 "Your mom is really nice Liam" he commented, able to tell Liam was still a little flustered over the exchange.

 "I know...thanks" he sighed, sitting down.

 "If...if it makes you feel less weird...I talk about you a lot too" Zayn mumbled. Part of him not even believing he admitted that. Liam just looked up at him, a small smile creeping onto his face.

 "Okay, I know between the two of us we'll be able to knock this out today" Zayn added quickly, Liam nodding in return.

 "I have all my papers ready to go and we have stuff to make the poster too" Liam pointed,

 "Nice, let's get to work then" Zayn chuckled.

 

 

 

      Zayn was busy cutting out notes for the poster as Liam glued them on. After compiling their information together, typing it and printing it out. They moved onto the poster.

 "We're making good time Liam" Zayn commented, putting another piece onto the done pile.

 "We are....you're really easy to work with Zayn" Liam admitted.

 "I think the same thing about you" he chuckled, Liam looking up at him.

 "Really?" he asked, almost like he thought Zayn was lying.

 "Yeah really. Not many people get the way I do things but with you...I don't know, it's easy. Like we just...work off of each other" he explained, hoping it made sense.

 "I...feel the same way, so yeah I got ya" Liam laughed. Zayn was surprised, Liam was so...open today, so much more relaxed than usual, even with their little confessions earlier.

 "What's so funny?" Liam asked, Zayn hadn't even realized he was smiling until Liam mentioned it.

 "It's just....I like seeing you so relaxed Liam, it's nice" he commented,

 "Sorry was that...rude? I didn't mean it that way" Zayn quickly added.

 "No, you're fine Zayn. It's true, I'm way more relaxed and myself at home than I am at school. Just how it is" Liam explained.

 "Why? Do you like me more this way? I know it's a hassle dealing with me...when I shy away and all that" he commented quietly,

 "Liam...to me there is only _one_ of you" Zayn laughed.

 "Regardless if you're shying away or not. I just like spending time with _you_ " he added happily, despite his stomach flipping. Liam nearly dropped his papers from the look of it,

 "I...well..I...thank you Zayn" he said, looking flustered. It was quiet for a bit as they continued working, Zayn hoping he wasn't going overboard with the compliments today.

 "I'm....gonna miss this project" Liam suddenly said, pressing down another cut out onto the poster board.

 "I'm not" Zayn replied plainly, Liam looking at him with these...puppy dog eyes, they made his heart...melt.

 "We'll finally be able to spend time together without having to waste time working on it" he grinned widely, Liam throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

"You jerk, way to make me all upset" he laughed,

 "Woah...no need to be throwing things at me" Zayn chuckled, Liam throwing another small piece of paper at him, Zayn throwing one back.

 "You were serious before right? We can keep seeing each other?" Liam asked, looking serious again.

 "Of course I was Liam. If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it" Zayn replied, putting his paper down. 

"Has...something like this happened before?" he questioned, wondering if Liam was...burned by someone. Liam let out a slightly awkward laugh,

 "Well...you know, people can be...hard to read or just busy" he said plainly.

 "Or just flat out jerks who don't know what they're missing" Zayn added in, Liam looking at him and nodding silently.

 "I...I can already tell you aren't like that Zayn" Liam said, gluing another piece of paper.

 "Thanks Liam, I'm happy...you feel that way" he smiled, Liam smiling in return.

 "Now, let's finish this up" Zayn stated, Liam nodding happily.

 

 

 

      "I'm gonna ask him out Lou. It...I don't know..." Zayn started,

 "Feels like it's all there?" Louis finished for him.

 "Yeah, _just_ like that" Zayn added, Louis chuckling as he shuffled around some project papers.

 "That's what Harry said after he asked me out...Where's that other sheet?" Louis answered, then mumbling to himself. Zayn pulling a sheet out of the pile and handing it to him.

"Oh thanks. Louis said, beginning to cut it.

 "Mike does his half, I do mine. We combine it in class. That's what he said two weeks ago" Louis mocked, clearly frustrated with the whole arrangement.

 "I can't wait for this stupid thing to be _done_ " he grumbled, Zayn trying not to laugh. He felt bad Louis was stuck with someone he didn't like or work well with for that matter.

 "Though this must be kinda bittersweet for you" Louis commented, looking at Zayn.

 "Well, we've already made plans to keep hanging out. Honestly it'd be weird to stop now anyway" Zayn admitted, Louis nudging his arm.

 "I bet he isn't expecting a date though" he chuckled, Zayn's face warming up.

 "I...I don't know. We'll find out soon enough" he added quietly, feeling nervous about the whole thing. It was quiet for a bit

 "I know this is a weird question but do you think Liam's been bullied or burned or anything?" Zayn asked,

 "Niall never mentioned anything like that but if it's private then it makes sense to keep it that way" Louis spoke.

 "I hope not. From what I've seen, Liam's amazing but he said he's more open at home, so that's why I was wondering" Zayn said, knowing how nasty people can be over the stupidest things.

 "People are stupid Zayn, like _we_ need a reminder" Louis said seriously, Zayn nodding.

 "Anyway, back to the important information. Where are you taking Liam on your date?" Louis chuckled.

 "I'm thinking coffee or something? That way we can still talk and stuff. I don't want to overdo it or do something crazy the first time you know?" Zayn explained.

 "I think you'll be fine Zayn, regardless of what your nerves are telling you" Louis said, laughing. Zayn letting out a sigh.

 "Now, if you have time to be nervous, you have time to help me glue" he instructed, handing him a glue stick.

 

 

 

    A couple days passed since Zayn managed to have a quick chat with Niall. He wanted to know if Liam was picked on and in fact, he was bullied in the past. He also learned Niall was really protective of Liam. Sees him as a kid brother honestly. Still.....even though Zayn said he was going to ask Liam out, it still hasn't happened yet. Much to Louis' annoyance he might add.

 "Ask him now, we're all having lunch together today" Louis nudged, Zayn kinda nodding. They made their way down the hall to the cafeteria, Zayn's stomach in knots.

 "Should I.....I mean maybe I could..." he rambled, Louis letting out a sigh.

 "Zayn quit putting this off...and yes that might be a double negative but it works" he said, Zayn chuckling a bit.

 "I'm not letting this turn into some crazy 36 chapter story in your life. Where you don't ask him out and it turns into some big thing and we all go to college and you're both still dancing around your feelings and it just keeps going" Louis added seriously. 

 "That's....a long time and also really specific" Zayn commented. Focusing back on the matter at hand, like his and Liam's most recent texting conversation. Which quickly turned into a two hour phone call. Things like that were happening a lot lately, Zayn felt really comfortable around Liam. Hoping Liam was feeling the same way.

 "What if he thinks as me only as a friend and asking him out ruins everything?" Zayn blurted out to a surprised looking Louis.

 "Okay wow I doubt that, and you're asking him _today_. No more putting this off" Louis stated, both arriving at the lunch table.

"Hey Niall have you seen those two new vending machines by the door?" Louis asked, Niall looking confused.

 "Uh no...why?" he replied, Louis grabbing his arm and pretty much dragging him out of his seat.

"They're filled with all sorts of drinks and stuff and it'll be great to _look_ " Louis said, Niall making a face.

 "Ohhh, yeah sure..I will go with you now and look...at those drinks" he said, sort of awkwardly. Zayn was on the verge of nervous sweating now, sitting down next to Liam.

 "Hi Zayn, how is your day so far?" he asked happily,

 "Good...good, but I've had something on my mind lately and I've been wanting to ask you...about it" Zayn started, Liam turning to him.

 "I'll be happy to help with anything Zayn" he smiled. Zayn _could_ play it off now, he could make up some other question or story or....

 "No...I'm going to do this!" he thought, mustering up his courage and letting out a breath.

 "Liam...would you like to...I mean would you _want_ to maybe go...out with me....on a date?" He asked, hands shaking, his mouth suddenly dry. Liam just sat there, staring at him, Zayn searching his face for some type of response. Liam suddenly started nodding, over and over again.

 "I...yes...yes that sounds great!...I mean good..." He rambled out, also trailing off at the end, still nodding. Zayn let out a breath,

 "I'm really glad. Would you just want to start out by going for coffee or whatever? I mean you don't even need to get coffee, you can get whatever" Zayn rambled, still as nervous for some reason.

 "That'd be fun, we...can always call each other later and set a day and time and place" Liam replied, now it was Zayn who was nodding.

 "Great...that's...good Liam" he said, noticing that Liam had a rather large smile on his face. Not that Zayn didn't, he was grinning like crazy. Louis and Niall were chuckling at something, walking back to the table.

 "You two look thrilled, something nice happen?" Niall questioned lightly, pulling out his lunch. Louis smiling to himself as well.

 

 

 

     "We could always go to Coffee Spot. I've been there before with Louis, it's small, kinda private" Zayn suggested.

 "Really? I like that idea, can we do that?" Liam asked over the phone. Another weekly two hour phone chat and Zayn wouldn't trade it for anything.

 "Of course we can Liam. Do you want to meet up there Saturday around three? I...only have my permit, so I can't actually drive" he chuckled sheepishly.

 "That's okay and yeah both ideas sound good. I'm fine just meeting there" Liam replied.

 "We're all set, and since we have that cleared up. How was your day?" Zayn chuckled, Liam letting out a laugh.

 "You're funny Zayn" Liam said lightly, Zayn could tell he was smiling too.

 "You're a pretty comedic guy yourself Liam. Always making me laugh" he admitted,

 "Like I said, you're....easy to be with" Liam said quietly, Zayn's stomach flipping.

 "But...yeah my day was fine. Nothing really new to mention" he added quickly,

 "Yeah same here. I'll be glad when our presentation will be out of the way though" Zayn commented.

 "I hate presenting...I get so nervous and flustered. Everyone must think I'm so stupid" Liam confessed,

 "Liam, you are the farthest thing from stupid, and being nervous is normal. Everyone gets nervous" Zayn stated, if was quiet for a beat.

 "I'm...not sure if this will make a difference but I'll be there" he began,

 "It'll be like...like we're talking to each other right? Just don't forget to face the class" Zayn added. Liam was still quiet,

 "Zayn....thank you" he said, catching him a little off guard.

 "For what?" he asked,

 "For...actually taking time to understand me and...helping me out with things. For not getting angry with me for being shy. It really means a lot" Liam explained, sounding serious.

 "Liam, I told you. There is nothing wrong with the way you are" Zayn responded,

 "Thanks Zayn" Liam replied softly, Zayn smiling again. When wasn't he smiling when Liam was involved?

 "It's later than I thought, I should probably get going" Liam stated, Zayn not realizing it was around seven already.

 "Man...I don't want to stop talking yet" he chuckled,

 "I don't either but it's still a school night" Liam added in a matter of fact tone.

 "Yeah...I suppose that's true" Zayn chuckled.

 "Well, I guess it's good night then" Liam sighed,

 "Yeah, night Liam. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Zayn replied.

 "I'm looking forward to it" Liam said before hanging up, leaving Zayn with that familiar warm feeling in his chest.

 

 

 

      "So in closing, snow melt and snow fall rates in the California mountains directly impact drought conditions the following season" Liam spoke.

 "Without one, the other will be set up for failure in a sense" he added. Zayn was trying to keep a lid on his smile. Liam was doing _amazing_ , he was speaking as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Zayn knew Liam was worried before class but you'd never be able to tell by watching him now. 

 "That's about it" Zayn added, their presentation pretty much finished.

 "That was very good you two, nice job" Mrs Ann smiled, Zayn handing in their packets before returning to his seat.

 "Woah, Liam did a great job. What did you say to him before class?" Louis whispered, leaning over.

 "I just told him he could do it and he'd do great" Zayn answered honestly. He wanted to give him some sort of "you did great hug".

 "Maybe after class?" Zayn thought, hoping that still wasn't too forward, despite their progress over the past few weeks.

 "Okay class, we'll finish up the next few groups next class" Mrs Ann announced, Louis letting out a little sigh.

 "Good, I _really_ didn't feel like going today" he chuckled, Zayn laughing as they gathered up their books.

 "I'll leave you to your impending moment" Louis winked before leaving the room, Zayn's face warming up. He walked over to Liam, finding himself smiling again.

"Liam....you did _amazing_! I'm so proud of you" he exclaimed, Liam stood up, looking sheepish.

 "It...was all thanks to you Zayn" he replied, Zayn shaking his head.

 "You've always had it in you Liam, you just needed someone to give you a nudge" he said. Zayn suddenly found himself in Liam's embrace, it was....warm, comfortable.

 "Maybe" he said into Zayn's ear, Zayn taking no time to hug him back. They heard a few sniffs at the front of the room.

 "Mrs Ann, are you okay?" Zayn questioned, still kinda holding onto Liam.

 "Yes...yes..I'm fine...just remembering a joke from earlier" she semi cried, wiping hers eyes.

 "Anyway....tomorrow won't only be our date but a "I'm proud of you get together" Zayn chuckled, Liam's face turning slightly red.

 "Well...." Liam started,

 "We can focus on our date for now. We'll get together again for that later" he added coyly.

 "Right...right. I'm okay with that" Zayn replied, wondering if Liam meant they'd be going on...more dates in the future.

 "We...better get going or we'll be late for our classes" Zayn chuckled, feeling rather giddy all of a sudden. Liam looking pretty giddy himself, Zayn swearing he felt their hands brush as they walked together.

 

 

 

 

      Zayn pulled open the front door to Coffee Spot, scanning the room in hopes of finding Liam.

 "Maybe I'm early?" he thought. Relieved he was, since it took him so long to find an outfit. He wondered if he should take a seat and wait here? Maybe wait outside?

 "Can I help you?" the barista asked, Zayn looking over.

 "Well...I'm actually waiting for someone" he commented, 

 "Oh no problem, feel free to order whenever" she smiled, heading off to do something else. Zayn just sitting down at a table nearest to him. He checked his phone, hearing the door open again.

 "Zayn...I'm so sorry I'm late" Liam spoke suddenly, Zayn looking up and smiling.

 "Oh hey Liam, I literally just got here so you're fine" he chuckled, Liam looking worried.

 "I...didn't want you thinking I don't care" he added, that familiar shyness showing again. Zayn stood up and rubbed Liam's arm.

 "I know you care Liam. Everything's okay. It's not like you showed up two hours late" he said softly.

 "Did you already order?" Liam asked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "Nope. We can order together and find a place to sit, the second floor is really nice" he chuckled, Liam nodding happily. Walking to the counter the barista from earlier was back,

 "What can I get you?" she asked.

 "I'll take a small coffee with three creams and a sugar please" Zayn commented, the woman nodding.

 "That'll be 3.95" she said, Zayn handing her the money. Liam stepped up to the counter, Zayn offering him another smile.

 "What will it be for you?" the woman asked happily,

 "I'll....take a small ice tea please" Liam said quietly.

 "Okay that'll be 2.65" she stated, Liam giving his money to her. They stood off to the side as their drinks were being made.

 "Liam...I wanted to say that...well you...you look great. Not that you don't always look good...just, well yeah" Zayn commented sheepishly, Liam's face turning red.

 "You...you always look good too Zayn" he said back, Zayn grinning widely.

 "Thanks Liam, you're sweet" he said happily, noticing that Liam was smiling just as widely as he was. It was beginning to dawn on Zayn that he had felt nervous for nothing.

 

 

     

     Zayn and Liam laughed together, sitting on a small couch on the second level of Coffee Spot.

 "Zayn stop, I'm going to spill my drink" Liam managed to say between laughs, trying to sip his iced tea.

 "I'm not even saying anything" Zayn laughed, trying to take a drink of his coffee without spitting it out.

 "You're always making me laugh" Liam smiled as he put his plastic cup down.

 "I have...gotten used to seeing you smile" Zayn admitted, his face warming up.

 "Do...do you like it?" Liam asked quietly,

 "Yeah I do....a lot" Zayn answered, Liam smiling again.

 "I hope this isn't too forward Zayn but...I'm really glad we're here...together" he commented,

 "Not at all Liam, I feel the same way" Zayn smiled, Liam looking rather downcast all of a sudden.

 "I mean, I never thought something like _this_ would happen. You're...so _you_ and I'm _not_ ya know" he remarked, that comment not really making sense to Zayn. Liam shook his head,

 "Sorry, that was stupid" he added. Zayn put his cup down on the small table in front of them, scooting closer to Liam.

 "Liam didn't I tell you? I like you as you are" he said softly, Liam nodding.

 "Regardless what happened in the past or what people have told you otherwise. You're wonderful" Zayn smiled.

 "Did...did Niall tell you?" Liam questioned, Zayn shaking his head.

 "I was, well still kinda am bullied" he admitted lowly, Zayn could see how much it hurt him.

 "Liam it's okay, we don't need to talk about it" he offered,

 "No...it's fine. It's because I'm so shy and kinda nerdy. People can just get really nasty or make you believe..that you're friends when you're not" Liam sighed. Zayn couldn't help it, he reached out and took Liam's hand gently in his own.

 "Liam, I'm so sorry. I know what it's like being picked on" he admitted. 

 "You are? But you're.....amazing and so confident" Liam stated in disbelief. Zayn sighed,

 "I won't bore you with the details but it's true. Just know...that _you're_ amazing too Liam" he said. Zayn felt terrible that Liam had to deal with nasty people too, it was something that he wouldn't wish on anyone. Liam squeezed his hand a little, a sad smile on his face.

 "Thanks Zayn, for understanding" he said, Zayn taking in a small breath.

 "Liam....I was so nervous coming to meet you today. I couldn't figure out what to wear or...if I'd make a huge fool of myself..." he began,

 "But when I saw you walk in and we started talking, I felt so much better. Even now, I'm so comfortable with you Liam. Don't ever think you can't be yourself around me okay?" Zayn finished, hoping his little confession made Liam feel a bit better.

 "Well...at least now I know" Liam commented,

 "Know what?" Zayn asked, he paused for a beat.

 "That you can get as nervous and shy as I do" Liam laughed, Zayn burst out laughing as well.

 "You've used my dramatic pause against me. Do I feel proud or wounded?" he jokingly asked.

 "Probably more proud in my opinion" Liam smiled, Zayn nodding in agreement. They were still sitting close together, still holding hands and Zayn was happy they were.

 "Do...you know what time it is?" Liam asked, glancing out the window, it was already dark.

 "Oh man, it's after seven" Zayn stated, looking at his phone.

 "We've been talking for over four hours?" Liam questioned lightly, Zayn nodding.

 "Time has gone by so fast" he added, smiling.

 "We're going to have to be careful with our future date times" Zayn chuckled, despite being serious at the same time.

 "Future dates? I'm on board with that idea" Liam smiled widely.

 "So am I" Zayn smiled back.

 

 

 

      Zayn waited at his locker, the day was over and he and Liam were heading to art club. Well they were supposed to but Liam wasn't actually here yet. He couldn't help but smile thinking about Liam. The two of them had gone out about eight times now. On top of that kissing...had become more frequent between them too. Louis poking fun at that, any time he had a chance.

 "Maybe Louis and Harry would want to hang out again" he thought, looking up and down the hall for the third time in a few minutes.

 "I wonder if he had to stay after class?" Zayn thought, knowing he had second floor History last block.

 "I'll just surprise him at his locker then" he smiled, hoping this wasn't going to become a hassle with them running around to find each other. Dodging a few students as he headed down the stairs, he figured it'd be easier to find Liam since most of the students were heading home for the day. He heard a few loud voices coming from a nearby hall. Sounded like a few guys being obnoxious to say the least.

 "You were the one that bumped into us. Are you going to say sorry or what?" a guy said, the others snickering.

 "What was that? I can't hear you" he added rudely. A bad feeling washed over Zayn,

 "Oh no..." he mumbled, heading down the hall to find the source of the voices. Turning the corner, he saw Liam partly blocked in by three other guys. Liam looked as if he was trying to get away but the guys weren't moving. On top of that, it seemed as if he was on the verge of a panic attack. Anger bubbled in Zayn's chest...he couldn't use force...what was he supposed to do?

 "Oh hello Zayn, late day today?" Mrs Ann chuckled, 

 "Mrs Ann, walk with me please" Zayn blurted out, startling his teacher.

 "Is something wrong?" she asked, the guys laughing loudly again, she glanced down the hallway. Her expression turning rather cold.

 "Excuse me boys _what_ is going on here?!" she asked loudly, the four taking notice of her. She quickly walked up to them.

 "We were just fooling around right?" the one said, slapping Liam's arm, who in turn recoiled rather quickly.

 "Mhmm, I'm sure. I'm also sure you'll have _lots_ of fun in detention for the next two days" Mrs Ann stated clearly, the three groaning and leaving. Zayn rushed over, Liam's eyes lighting up when he saw him.

 "Thank you" Liam said as Mrs Ann smiled and nodded, heading off with them.

 "Oh my God Liam, are you okay?" Zayn asked, pulling him into a hug.

 "I just....I froze up, I didn't know what to do" Liam confessed, hugging Zayn tightly. Quickly finding that spot in the crook of Zayn's neck.

 "No you're okay Li....you're okay" he said softly, rubbing Liam's back. He heard him sniff a few times, it broke Zayn's heart that Liam was treated this way. Zayn moved to kiss him, Liam easily kissing back.

 "Don't cry Li, nothing is your fault here" he said softly between kisses. Liam only nodded,

 "We can skip Art club if you want, maybe go to your place? And yes, I know it's Wednesday" Zayn chuckled, Liam shook his head.

 "I...want to go to Art club though" he said,

 "But, if you want to come over Friday I have no objections" Liam smiled, Zayn kissing his cheek again.

 "That _does_ sound fun" he smiled as they began walking.

 "Za...Zayn?" Liam asked as they reached the stairs,

 "Yeah? What's up Li?" he asked.

 "Can I hold you hand?" Liam asked, looking a bit shy again. Zayn held his hand out for Liam to take.

 "Liam, just know....you don't have to ask to kiss me, or hug me or hold hands. You can just go ahead and do it" he smiled.

 "We....we are boyfriends after all" he added sheepishly, Liam's face breaking into a smile.

 "We are, aren't we?" he grinned, taking Zayn's hand and interlacing their fingers.

 "Yes, we are" Zayn grinned as they headed down to Art club, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> That was cute right?  
> A little mishap at the end but it all worked out for the best  
> Let me know what you thought of it by commenting  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
